Benson Betrayal
by lexilu3
Summary: Everything Olivia knows is questioned when Elliot runs into someone on the streets, literally! One girl is saved from her horrible lifestyle while another tries to sort out her past. Will they make it through? Or will they need some help? Eventual EO, sorry if you're not a fan of that. Any tips would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first SVU fanfic and I couldn't be more excited! This is slightly au since I see this taking place in season ten and Elliot is married. Eventual EO. I came up with this the other night and I really liked the idea so… yup. I hope you enjoy and there will be more to come! Feedback is always great! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters!**

Elliot absolutely hated surprises; especially the ones that Kathy sprung on him. It was her day with the kids, but she had an emergency at work, so she couldn't get Eli off the bus. Now here Elliot was looking like a fool running down the crowded streets of Manhattan to meet back up with Liv. They had been searching the suspect's apartment in hopes of finding some useful evidence, but it had been a bust. His girlfriend's place was only four blocks away, so Elliot went to check it out, alone, without the car, like a dumbass.

He kept his pace as he rounded a tight corner. Why were there so many people out in the middle of the day? Suddenly, he felt a bump in his side and he was on the ground. He saw a woman whose face was covered with her hair on the ground next to him, "Watch where you're going buddy!". He quickly stood and extended a hand to help her up, "I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't see you th-". Words failed to come when she stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Very funny Liv, you had me going there for a minute. Making me think you were some stranger" he was laughing pretty hard now. Her face scrunched up in confusion, "Sir I don't know you or any Olivia. Now he was getting angry. She was one hell of an actress though. "Harhar, now come on we have to get to Kathy's so I can get Eli off of the b-" he stopped again when he noticed her outfit. What the hell was she wearing? She was wearing a way too short mini skirt paired with a bright pink belly top that barely concealed her chest. Her heels were at least six inches high.

This woman was not his partner.

"As I said before, I don't know you and I wish to stop talking to you now. If you would kindly go to hell and leave me alone, that'd be great". She turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?". She was trying to keep herself from hitting him since he looked strong enough to break her in half. "What's your name?". She sighed and shook his hand off of her. "My name is Isabella, but my customers call me Starshine. Now unless you are interested in my services, have a nice day". She started to walk away again, but stopped when he called her name. "Do you have a number I can call incase I'm interested?". She pulled a card out of her bra and slipped it in his shirt pocket. "There ya go sugar, call me".

Elliot needed to look further into this. There was no way in hell that this woman was simply a look alike. He started running again until he reached Olivia and the car. She immediately noticed that something was bothering him as he got in the car. "Hey El, you ok?". He wasn't going to try lying to her, she knew him too well. "I'll tell you later, but for now I need you to head over to Kathy's. We have to get Eli off the bus in twenty minutes". She wasn't happy that he was putting his problems aside (as usual) but she couldn't force him to talk to her either. "Ok, but you have to promise that you'll tell me over pizza and beer at my place". He chuckled at her insistence, "I promise; now step on it or I'm going to be in trouble".

Four hours later

Elliot sat at his desk running his thumb over the card in his hand. The words on it were haunting him, "Any day, any time. If you want some fun, just call Starshine". A prostitute. She was a friggin prostitute. He wanted to look further into this, but maybe it was nothing. She looked exactly like Olivia. His curiosity eventually got the better of him and he traced the number. The results made his eyes go wide. He read over it again and again just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He finally had to accept the fact that he wasn't misreading anything. The phone belonged to one Ms. Isabella Benson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I actually almost cried lol. This chapter is still part of setting things up. I hope you enjoy and please continue with the feedback! Xoxo- Lexi Kay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar to you**

Elliot had driven Eli to the hospital so Kathy could keep an eye on him as they agreed. Then he went straight to Olivia's apartment. It was pizza night, just like every Friday since his divorce. They had been sitting next to each other on her couch for an hour now, and still he hadn't said a word. She knew that he was just pretending to be into the stupid football game. He didn't even like either of the teams. She also knew that something was wrong with him, but she really didn't want to pry. When he was ready to tell her, he would tell her.

Even though he hadn't said a word

And they told each other everything

Always

"El, just tell what the hell is going on!" they both jumped when she exclaimed. She hadn't meant for it to actually leave her mouth.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he thought. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? "_Oh I just ran into a woman that has your face, hair, body, and voice but she's a prostitute. And she has your last name. I'm sure it's just a coincidence even though you two are the only Bensons in the friggin city!"._ She was watching him, waiting for an answer. "It's nothing. I just ran into someone today that I kind of wish I hadn't" he hoped that would be enough for her. She cringed, "Ooo was it an ex of yours? I hate when that happens" she tried to console him. He chuckled a bit, "That's not possible, and Kathy's the only one I've been with".

Olivia's eyes grew large, "Are you serious? I can't even remember how many men I've been with! I lost count after college". Elliot was laughing harder now, "Liv that information did not help anything!". She rolled her eyes at him playfully, "Well sorry if I can't help you. You haven't even told me what's wrong yet". He stood to go grab a beer out of the fridge, but the business card fell out of his pocket, which did not go unnoticed by Olivia. She quickly picked it up and gasped when she read it.

"Elliot Stabler are you sleeping with hookers?!". He ripped the card out of her hands and shoved it back in his pocket. "Of course I'm not, I would never do that!". Her hands were on her hips and he could tell that she wasn't buying it. "You have one minute to explain yourself; go".

"It's from the woman I ran into today, literally, like I knocked her down and everything. Anyway, there was something about her that was familiar, really familiar, so I asked for her card. Then when I got back to the Precinct, I traced the number and the findings kind of threw me for a loop". She was intrigued now. "Well what'd you find?". Elliot grabbed her hand and made her sit with him on the couch. "Are you sure you want to know?". She nodded. "Just remember it could be nothing, but it could also be everything". She was growing impatient, "Get on with it El". He took another piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it carefully and felt all oxygen leave her body. "El… we have the same last name".

He nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "Do you know her Liv?". She shook her head. "When I ran into her, I honestly thought it was you. She is like your clone". She grabbed their coats and her keys, "Come on. I want to know more about this".

They had been driving around for hours. Olivia's head was so clouded that she couldn't think straight. "Liv, what are we doing?". He knew that she was on a mission now, but they needed a plan. "I don't know. Did you look her up in the system?". He shook his head, "No, I had to get out of there so I could get to your place".

"So we should look her up and get what we can and go from there".

Once at the precinct, Olivia dove right in. Most people would brush something like this off, but most people didn't have her childhood. She grew up alone. She found a long lost brother on her dad's side, but never even bothered to check her mom's side. What if she had some cousins or something out there? It would be wonderful to have a family of her own.

"Liv, I got something". She nearly jumped out of her seat and crawled over her desk to see his computer. "Her last known address was in philly and she was adopted by a Lisa Miller when she was born". Good, they were making progress. "That's great, but that doesn't help me find her now!". Elliot had a smile on his face as he grabbed his phone. "I know how we can get to her. She gave me her card right? That means that she's willing to meet up with me if she thinks she's getting paid". He was stunned when Olivia grabbed his face in her hands and pecked his lips in a short kiss. "El, you're a genius!". He smirked at her, "I know… Liv, are you sure we should be doing this? What if she's just some stranger and has absolutely no relation to you?". She shrugged her shoulders, "Then we lost a couple of hours and I still have no family. It's no biggy". He knew that if this was nothing she would be crushed, and if they were related, there was no guarantee that Isabella would want anything to do with a cop.

Two Hours Later

Elliot had set it up so that they would meet around the same area that they had run into each other. He had an ear piece in along with a microphone so Olivia could hear everything.

Isabella put on her prettiest smile when she saw him walking towards her. She really hated doing this. He seemed like an asshole, but that was nothing new in this "profession". At least he wasn't ugly. "Hey there sugar. I didn't know that you were so eager to see me again". Elliot put on his best flirtatious smile. "Oh I am, and by the way, the name's Elliot". She chuckled at his cheesy smile. "Well Elliot, it's nice to officially meet you. Now, where are we going for tonight's activities?". He offered her his arm to her like any gentleman would, "I know you're probably not used to this, but we're just going to dinner, my treat". She raised a brow at him. "I can't say that I've ever done this, but hey, there's a first for everything".

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat when they walked past her in the car. Elliot had said that Isabella was like her clone, but she thought that he was exaggerating. Any possibility of them not being related was completely thrown out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed this! I would appreciate ya keeping it up! Just a heads up that I probably won't be updating tomorrow because Wednesdays are horrible for me. Love ya'll! – Lexi Kay xoxo**

**I own nothing**

Making sure there was enough room between them to avoid being spotted, Olivia got out of the car and followed them. She felt her heart pounding and her palms sweating. She did stuff like this all the time with perps, but she was more nervous about some random hooker seeing her. She tried to calm herself, but she was failed miserably.

Elliot had walked her to one of his favorite diners in the city. It was a little family owned place with good food and it was never really crowded. He was about to lead her through the doors when she stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" He inquired. She was looking down at her feet, refusing to make eye contact with him. "I can't go in there" she whispered. "And just why not?" He was trying to make her smile and look at him, but she wasn't as easy as Liv was. "Do you see the way I'm dressed? Never in a million years would they be okay with me eating in a family friendly environment".

She did have a point. Her skin to clothing ratio was a little off. He took his coat off and handed it to her. "Take this, I don't need now anyway". She gratefully took it and put it on. It covered everything down to her mid-thigh. "Thank you, now I can go".

Olivia was only three doors down and heard the girl's predicament. From the tone of her voice, she could tell that Isabella had had that issue before. Olivia grabbed the small microphone that was clipped to her shirt and pulled it a bit closer. "El, I want you to find out if that's happened to her before".

Without thinking, Elliot responded "Got it", earning him a weird look from Isabella. "You got what?". He shook his head, " I uhm was just thinking about the burgers here and if I had gotten one before. In case you were wondering, I got it and it was good". That was the absolute worst cover he could come with. He held in his laughter when he heard Liv giggling into his earpiece.

He watched as Isabella looked at her menu, she made the same expression that Liv did when she was reading. It was a mixture of calm and focused. "So... what you said about the whole not letting you in thing, has that actually happened to you?". He noticed a change in her expression as she sighed. "It happens a lot when you're in this 'Profession'" she said. He gave a sad understanding smile, which made her feel comforted and pissed off at the same time. "If you don't mind my asking, what's a beautiful woman like you doing working the streets?".

Olivia was now stationed outside of the diner, and she was a little less than happy. Her look alike was a prostitute that couldn't even get a decent meal from a restaurant. To make matters worse, she was delighted and miffed when her partner and best friend of ten years called her beautiful. He never called her beautiful. He would say she was hot or pretty, never beautiful.

"I grew up with a nice family with one sibling and when my adoptive mother died felt alone. She was the only one that actually wanted me there. So I ran away and I didn't even finish high school. I'm just a dumb girl with nice boobs, what else was I going to do?". Elliot needed Olivia in here and now.

"I'm so sorry". Was all he could say. About ten seconds later, Olivia casually walked in the diner as if she had heard nothing and knew no one. She looked over and finally saw Isabella face to face.

Isabella had to force herself to swallow the water that threatened to spray out of her mouth. "Elliot, look over there. She looks exactly like me!". Elliot simply stood up and brought Olivia over to their table. "Isabella, this is Olivia Benson, my best friend and coworker". Isabella was standing now, "Benson?! I thought I was like the only Benson in the city!". This woman that looked exactly like her also had her last name.

Olivia nodded in understanding, "I felt the same way until yesterday. Please sit". Isabella did as she was asked and Elliot sat down next to Olivia. Olivia looked over the woman looking for differences. She only found that Isabella was way too skinny, she almost looked like she never ate. Before she could say anything, Isabella said "Ok so we have the same face and name. We have to be related. I'm adopted so I don't know anything about my biological parents except for the name Benson. Is there a way to figure out more?". Elliot looked over at Liv and his face told it all. The girls even thought the same, always straight to the point. "You don't want to know more about me or anything before talking about that kind of stuff?" Olivia questioned. Isabella shyly smiled, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just that there is no way we aren't related and I wanna know how. But please, tell me about yourself".

"How about we order something to eat first? Their hoagies are great here". Isabella eagerly nodded, "Definitely! I'm starving!". Both women looked at Elliot when he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Olivia prodded. El simply shook his head, "She even has your appetite, which means I'm spending a fortune tonight". Olivia smacked his arm, hard, and he jumped. "Hey! That hurt. You better be nice or yo-" he was cut off when she kissed his cheek again. "Poor baby. I'm sorry".

Isabella didn't know much about these two strangers, but she did know that they were crazy. The best kind if crazy, crazy for each other. She wanted to get to know them better and hopefully she would.

"There's just so much that looks good that I don't know what to get!". Elliot had also noticed that she was underweight and probably homeless, but he didn't want to ask her about it. Fortunately, Olivia was much less shy than he was. "Isabella, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but do you eat on a regular basis?". She almost didn't see the subtle shake of her head. "No. I eat when I can afford to". Olivia felt her own heart crack and was pretty sure that she heard Elliot's break too. "Do you live on the streets?". She noticed Isabella tense up and was scared that she pushed too far. "I-I haven't been in the city long and I haven't found a place exactly so… yes". Olivia reached for her hand and held it in her own. "Stay with me". Elliot and Isabella were stunned. She had known this woman for a total of seven minutes and she wanted her to move in? Elliot tapped Olivia's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That's a horrible idea! You don't know this woman, she could be a murderer! As you partner and best friend I have to say that you're crazy". Olivia completely ignored him. "Come on Bella, it would only be until you go on your feet again. Besides, we can figure out how we're related a little easier if you help me out".

Bella weighed out her options. She could either sleep on the street, a shelter, or at Olivia's apartment. She had said that she wanted to get to know her better, but at the same time she couldn't ask so much of someone that she just met. "Bella, you don't have to decide tonight, but call me if you want a place to stay". They enjoyed the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence. Olivia felt immense relief when Bella said "Is that offer still on the table?". Olivia wrapped her arm around her look alikes shoulder and led her out of the diner. "Absolutely".


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't want you go to any trouble for me" Isabella said for the thousandth time since they had arrived at Olivia's gorgeous apartment. She couldn't believe that Olivia had actually apologized for the mess; as if it were even messy! Olivia handed her a few pairs of pj's to pick out of along with a fluffy both towel. "Why don't you go ahead and get a shower while I tidy up a bit". Elliot couldn't help but roll his eyes; they both knew that she wouldn't clean anything. The only reason that her apartment was clean was because she was rarely home and all her meals came from him or a restaurant. When he heard the bathroom door shut, he carefully grabbed Olivia's arm and walked her down the hall and into her room. "Liv, have you thought any of this through? You don't even have a second bed since you use the spare room as an office. How do we know that we can trust this complete stranger? I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with her, especially while you're sleeping". Olivia smiled at his little rant. He had always been overprotective. "El, relax. I have it all figured out. I will move the desk back in my room and get the bed frame from my old set out of storage. Then I will buy a mattress and go from there. As for the trust thing, if it'll help you sleep better, you can sleep here". Elliot didn't know how to respond. "Um isn't Bella going to be on the couch?". Olivia nodded. "Then where am I going to sleep?". She gestured to the bed, "You'll sleep in here with me. There's room for two". His smile made her smile when he told her that he would stay.

Bella worked up a nice lather in her hair as the hot spray ran over her skin. It felt wonderful to shower and have hot water. She could feel the tension in her muscles leave as she ran her fingers through her knotted locks. Olivia had the best smelling shampoo. The body wash was even better; a mix of strawberry and champagne. When she had had enough, she stepped out and wrapped the fluffy towel around her slim frame. She picked a pair of pink pajamas and slipped them on, loving the warmth of the material. She looked at herself in the mirror but didn't like what she saw.

There were bags under her eyes and knots in her hair. She looked like a mess. She sighed as she threw the towel and her clothes in the laundry basket next to the door before walking out and into the living room.

Olivia and Elliot had returned to the main room with pillows, a blanket, a new toothbrush, and a comb. "Here you go, this will have to do until tomorrow. You can borrow some more of clothes until we go shopping. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna call it a night. If you get hungry, please, help yourself to whatever. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall". Bella had already started working the comb through her tangled locks while Olivia was talking. "Thank you so much for everything Liv. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know. Good night and sweet dreams".

Elliot was lying in bed in only a pair of his sweat pants that he had previously left at her place. He had a lot of clothes there actually. Olivia had gone to the bathroom to change into her pj's in private. When she came back, she loved the fact that Elliot was so comfortable in her room. She climbed in under the covers and made sure to leave a respectable amount of room between them.

Her thoughts drifted to her mother. Serena Benson had a sad life, but Olivia still loved her. It wasn't her fault that she was raped. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know how to work through her emotions without alcohol. It wasn't her fault that she was abusive to her daughter that would do anything for her…She was pulled from her thoughts by Elliot's hand on her own. "Liv, are you ok? You looked a little upset for a minute there". She didn't like lying to him, but she had always been strong. She needed to keep it that way. "Yea, I just have a lot on my mind". Elliot turned on his side to face her, "You know that no matter how crazy and rash I think you're being, I support you in this, right?" She turned on her side to face him without letting go of his hand. "Yes, I do. I know that you worry and it means a lot to me". She watched as he moved even closer to her, taking her body in his arms. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. There's a chance that this is all a freaky coincidence. I don't want you to get your hopes up and be let down again". She knew that he was talking about Simon. He would have been better off if she never made contact with him. "This is different. She needs help, whether we're related or not. I'm going to help her". Elliot had always admired her determination and passion for the things she cared about. "As I said earlier, I support you one hundred percent". She expected him to release her from his arms, but he kept his hold on her. She rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to enjoy his warmth. A few minutes later, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Elliot was close behind.

It was six am when Bella woke. She had slept better than she had in years. She felt completely safe in Olivia's apartment. Her stomach began to growl as she stretched. Making sure to be quiet, she tiptoed over to the kitchen. There wasn't much there. She had wanted to make them a nice breakfast, but she didn't have anything to work with except for a couple boxes of frozen sausage, a half-pound of bacon, and a half a loaf of bread. She decided to use the last of her money to run down the street to the store. She quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the laundry basket and a zip up hoodie from a chair at the table. It was good enough for a quick trip. She remembered to grab the key off the table and left.

Olivia awoke to the wonderful smell of food. She went to move, but quickly realized that an arm kept her in place. She chuckled when she realized that they had moved throughout the night. He was now spooning her and keeping her in place with an arm around her center. She nudged him until he woke. "El get up. It's time to get moving". He groaned and buried his face further into her hair. "5 more minutes?". She finally got out of his trap and walked out of the room. He was only a couple of steps behind her.

Olivia gasped at the sight of her kitchen table. There was food, and lots of it. Bella gave her a big smile as she carried another two plates to the table. "Good morning! I hope you're hungry because I made a mini feast". Elliot immediately sat and loaded his plate with eggs, toast, a pancake, and the meats. "How did you get all this?" Olivia asked as she sat. Bella sat next to her and also began to eat. She was starving since she decided to wait for them. "I had like 10 bucks left so I only picked up a few things, you had the rest already. And sorry I took your sweats from the dirty laundry. I didn't to wake you".

Elliot was impressed; the girl was a good cook. "Don't be, these are the fluffiest pancakes I've ever had". Both the girls giggled and enjoyed their breakfast; preparing themselves for the day ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dearies! Sorry about my lack of communication in the previous chapter, I kind of forgot. Anyway, I thank everyone that is reading this from the bottom of my heart. I write for my own enjoyment, but it makes me happy to know that I'm not the only one that likes it. Sorry about these first few chapters, the boredom of the set up shall be over after this one! Let me know how ya feel or if there's anything you'd like to see happen (I can't guarantee anything but I'll try to accommodate). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still…**

Olivia had given Bella the freedom to pick out her outfit for the day. Bella was in awe of the amount of items to choose from. She opted for a pair of yoga pants and a PINK sweat shirt. It almost felt weird to be completely covered up before she hit the streets. When she emerged from the bedroom, she found Olivia dressed and ready to go. Bella couldn't help but laugh at their outfit choices. Both of them were wearing yoga pants, had their hair pulled up, and wore sweat shirts. The only difference was that Olivia's shirt said Yankees on it. "That is just freaky" she heard Elliot say from behind her. Liv ignored him and handed Bella a pair of fake moccasins. "High heels don't go too well with that outfit" she teased.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she slipped on the shoes.

"We have to get you some clothes and a bed. Is there anywhere you prefer?". Bella hadn't gone shopping in years. "Anywhere is fine".

"I'm going to grab a shower and then I can run and get the bed frame out of storage for you" Elliot interjected. Liv tossed him a key. "Thanks El".

Olivia was having a hard time getting Bella to pick out clothes. She had told her to pick up anything and everything she wanted, but still the girl was hesitant. She needed some encouragement, "Bella look at these jeans. This cut would look so good on you!". Olivia was surprised that she didn't gag on her own words. She had always hated shopping. Bella sighed as she grabbed the jeans out of Liv's hands and put them back on the rack. "I can't do this. I can't spend your money. You barely even know me and you're treating me like a princess". Olivia rolled her eyes. "Look whether I know ya or not, you need underwear! Stop making excuses and just tell me about yourself".

For some reason, that made Bella feel better. She started to actually look some of the clearance racks and open up about herself. "When I was growing up, my mom treated me like a princess. She would do my hair in the cutest braids and buy me the frilliest dresses. I loved it. I did gymnastics, cheerleading, and dance classes for nine years. My mom taught me how to cook and even let me do the Thanksgiving dinner once". Olivia was thrilled that Bella was finally talking about herself. "So you actually like cooking?" Liv didn't understand how that was possible. She hated cooking. Bella nodded as she examined a sky blue top. "I love it. When I was younger I thought about going to school for culinary arts. If you're up to going grocery shopping, I can cook for us". Olivia tried to hide the look of excitement on her face. Someone wanted to cook for her. "Yea sure".

Bella had bought about three bags full of clothes along with two pairs of shoes. She had yet to pick out any pajamas, but she needed a little break from looking at clothes. "Liv, what kind of stuff do you do?". Olivia decided that it was time to tell her, "Well… I work for the NYPD Special Victims Until". Bella felt a flutter in her chest, she was screwed. "I promise I'm not going to arrest you. Unless you're a pedophile or a rapist, you're good". Bella calmed slightly as they walked through the department store. She finally found the lounge clothes section and picked up a few pairs of pj pants and tank tops. "What kind of stuff did you do in school?".

"I did every sport that I could; track, soccer, softball, basketball, and field hockey. I was never a girly girl and probably never will be. I won prom queen my senior year and I thought it was a joke. I did love dressing nice for dates though. My friends and I would take drives out of the city and go stargazing. I didn't like to be home much".

When Bella had finished up, Liv dragged her to the Medical Examiner's office. Apparently they were good friends. "Hey Melinda, I want you to meet someone. Melinda, this is Bella". Liv smirked when Warner's jaw dropped. "I'm guessing you want a DNA test. Even though I don't think you need one". She handed Liv a swab and stood in front of Bella. "Open up for me sweetie". Bella cringed at the words. She had heard them plenty of times before in much different circumstances. " I can have the results by late tonight. I'll call you".

Picking out a mattress was much easier than clothes shopping. Bella fell in love as soon as she lay on the soft full sized bed. She watched in admiration as Liv negotiated with the sales clerk. He promised that it would be delivered in the morning. Bella couldn't wait. She even picked out a comforter set with easy.

Their last stop was the grocery store. Olivia saw Isabella's eyes light up. "I didn't know that it was possible to be the world's biggest foodie and be so skinny". Isabella laughed as she filled the cart with a bunch of veggies and spices. "Shush, you'll love what I'm making tonight. How does vegetarian lasagna sound?". Olivia had never had it, but it sounded good. "Sounds great".

Elliot had done much more than he had originally planned. He went back to his place to grab some clothes for work for the next day and picked up the bed frame. When he got back to Liv's place, he moved her desk back into her bedroom. He even vacuumed both bedrooms. He wanted her to be surprised and happy. He did a quick clean up in the living room and kitchen, just to give the place a little shine.

He heard the girls laughing as they entered the apartment. They had a good time. He couldn't have been happier for her… them. He saw that there were a lot of bags. He didn't even want to think about how much she spent. "Hey El! Wow this place looks great! Thank you so much". He wanted to scream when she kissed him on the cheek, again! "I know you did a lot of work today, but can you please help us out? We went grocery shopping and there are still some bags in the car". He nodded and got to work.

Olivia worked on hanging up Bella's clothes in her new bedroom while she cooked dinner. It smelled so good that Olivia was practically drooling. Elliot had done a fantastic job with the room. It was spotless. She would have to make it up to him.

Dinner had been amazing, as promised. Maybe Liv didn't have to make it up to Elliot because Bella's cooking was so good that he said they were even. The girl had a talent and Liv swore to herself that she would help her use it.

Bella insisted on doing Olivia's nails when she saw the lack of upkeep. Olivia was enjoying herself so much that she returned the favor. The three of them decided to watch a movie. Actually, Elliot had declared they would watch _The Shawshank Redemptiom_ after he found out that neither girl had seen it. They all felt the tension in the room when Olivia's cell phone started to ring. "Benson". They were all quiet. After a few minutes, Olivia hung up, but she stayed quiet. "That was Melinda… she told me that when she ran the DNA the first time, she thought she had messed up. They were the exact same. That happened the second time too. She told me to ask you when you're birthday is". Bella knew where this was going, "January 25th 36 years ago"she had a thing about revealing her birth year. Olivia's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. "Same. She said that we're sisters… identical twins actually". Isabella was fully crying now as she embraced her twin. Elliot simply sat there in shock as the sisters held onto each other and cried. He had only seen Olivia cry a few times, and he was unsure of what type of tears these were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. Please keep it up! I like to know how ya feel and what you want. Just a heads up that the next chap will be like crazy! I can't wait. I've already written it! Love you all! Xoxo- Lexi Kay**

**Disclaimer: What I own= nada**

The girls fell asleep on the couch, holding onto each other. It had been an emotional experience for all three of them. Olivia had grown up thinking she was alone, and now she suddenly had a twin. Isabella thought that she would never meet or learn about her biological family, but here she was with her blood sister. Elliot hated to see Olivia so hurt and confused, her pain was his pain. After a while, Elliot disentangled Olivia from Isabella's arms and carried her to bed. That couch was not comfortable enough for two people to be squished on together. She stirred slightly when he laid her down on the bed. "Shh sweet heart, just go to sleep". Her eyelids were too heavy for her to protest. She allowed him to tuck her in like he would for one of his kids. "Good night Liv, I'll be back in the morning". He had planned on staying the night, but he wanted to make sure that he gave them time to process. With one last kiss on the forehead, he was out of the room.

On his way out, he checked on Bella. She was curled up in a tight ball. He carefully grabbed the blanket and tucked her in too. She was his best friend's sister, so he would trust her. As long as she was a tiny bit like Olivia, they would be good friends. He made his way out of the apartment and back to his own.

Olivia woke with about twenty minutes until she had to be at work. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Bella couldn't sleep in if she tried. She had always been an early raiser. She had already showered and dressed in a new pair of jeans and purple frilly blouse by the time Olivia bolted down the hall. She decided to make a breakfast sandwich out of the leftovers from the previous day's breakfast. She laughed when Liv retreated to her room in only a towel. Her sister was an interesting person.

Her sister.

She liked the way it sounded.

"Shit!" she heard from down the hall. Isabella walked down the hall and knocked on the door, "You okay in there?". Olivia mumbled a string of profanities to herself as she looked around for her favorite pair of jeans. She always laid her clothes out the night before, but she had forgotten. "No I'm good. Will you let me know when Elliot gets here?". Olivia slipped her jeans on and grabbed a red button down shirt. Her hair was still soaked and she wrapped it in her towel to keep it from wetting her shirt. She slipped on her shoes and hoped she had enough time to put on her make up. Bella knocked again and came in when she was granted permission. "I made you a breakfast sandwich… are you okay?". Olivia shook her head. "I need more time that's all".

Bella set down the plate and sat Olivia down on the bed in front of the mirror. "I'll get the hair dryer and do your hair while you do your make up". They finished just as Elliot knocked. "You ready? Wow Liv, I like what you did with your hair today". Olivia nodded and thanked him before she looked over at Bella. "I would invite you to come, but I think it'd be better if I gave the guys a little heads up. They'd be pretty thrown if two of me came in with no explanation". Bella chuckled, "I understand". Olivia quickly wrote down a phone number and handed it to her. "This is my number. If all goes well I'll be home around five. I will call the house line if something happens. See ya later".

Time was moving too slow for Bella's liking. Liv and Elliot had left only an hour and a half ago and she was already bored out of her mind. She didn't like doing nothing, it gave her mind too much freedom to wander to things she didn't want to think about. She grabbed the overflowing laundry basket from the bathroom and detergent from the closet and went down to the laundry room. When she came back, the delivery men were waiting outside the door. She was finally getting a bed!

Fin immediately noticed that something was wrong with Olivia. She was too quiet and she didn't seem to have the usual flame inside her. She seemed lost in thought. Elliot had also noticed the shift in his partner's behavior. After hearing her sigh for the sixth time in ten minutes, he had had enough. "Come here". He was somewhat surprised that she followed him with no complaint. She trailed him all the way to the cribs and sat next to him on her favorite bunk. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Benson?" she tried to hide her smile, but failed. "El don't me make me smile right now, I'm not in the mood… I just can't stop thinking about my mom". He could see the tears that were building in her eyes. She wouldn't let them spill. "Look can we talk about this later? I don't want to look all teary and puffy eyed at work". He would respect her wishes. She needed time to process.

At home, Bella wasn't doing much better. Her bed was all set up and made, which made her happy. The only problem was that she had started to feel nauseas and barely made it to the bathroom in time to spill her stomach's contents in the toilet. Her whole body ached and she could barely pull herself up to a standing position. She had been experiencing vomiting spells on and off for the past month, but it got better when Liv took her in. Her legs felt like jello as she made her way to her room. She collapsed onto the pillow-like paradise and tried to calm her raging stomach.

Another suspect named Charles Weber had been brought in for the rape of several prostitutes and Liv and El were forced to interrogate. As soon as the scum saw Olivia, a smirk covered his face. "Nice to see you again sugar". Olivia was quite confused. She had never seen him before. "Awe come on honey, don't act like that". Elliot raised a brow at his partner, hoping for an explanation, but he didn't get one. "Look I don't know who you are or what you're getting at but-" She was cut off when he lunged at her and kissed her deeply. She shoved him off of her and onto the floor. "My sweet Starshine, don't play coy with me. We had a wonderful night together. I know you loved it, I know I did. You felt so good baby". Before Elliot could grab her, Olivia had punched Weber in the jaw. She started to kick him in the stomach repeatedly, stopping only when Elliot pulled her out of the room. "How'd that feel you disgusting pervert?! Did you like that? 'Cause I did!".

She fought to get out of Elliot's arms so much that he was forced to throw her over his shoulder. "Olivia calm down!". He tried to sooth her by rubbing her back in small circles, but nothing was helping. She could feel the tears of anger building, but this time she wasn't sure if she could control them. Elliot sat her down at her desk and simply sat there with her. "What if he raped her too?".They were both thinking it, but neither wanted to say it. "I don't know Liv, we can't tell unless we ask her. She was a prostitute". She nodded and ran a hand down her face. She sighed once again when Cragen called her into his office.

Bella started to feel better after getting some rest. She ran back down to the laundry room and switched the clothes to the dryer. She decided to make a nice meatloaf for dinner. When she sat down to watch some TV, the house line started to ring. "Benson residence". She smiled as she said it. It was Olivia. "I'll be home in a half hour, I'll explain later". The line went dead before she could respond.

Don Cragen was a fairly understanding man, but he had to send Olivia home. She explained that she had found out that she had a sister and she took her in. He would be stressed if all of that was dumped on him at once too. He knew that she felt like she was being punished for what she did to Weber, but he was trying to think of what was best for her. He even told Elliot to go home at four so he could check on Olivia. She needed someone to help her through this trying time; and that someone was indeed Elliot Stabler.


	7. Chapter 7

**So much change in such a little chapter! Feelings, concerns, constructive criticism? Love you all so much Xoxo – Lexi Kay **

**Disclaimer: I am broke so I couldn't own this if I wanted to**

Bella had just finished folding Liv's laundry when Olivia came home. She watched as her other half threw her keys onto the table and plopped down on the couch. She looked like she had a rough day. "I'm so glad to be- wait did you do my laundry?". Bella simply nodded. "You don't have to do that. I appreciate it, but you already cook for me, you're not my maid". Bella chuckled and sat down next to Liv. "You took me in and I have no way of paying you back besides my domestic skills, let me have this". Both girls smiled and settled into a comfortable silence. Liv furrowed her brow as she recalled what Weber said. The detective in her took over and she asked, "Did you ever sleep with a man named Charles Weber?". She noticed Bella shudder at the thought. "Yes, he was an absolute creep. He paid me to act out some rape fantasy". Somehow that made Olivia feel better, at least he didn't get the satisfaction of actually raping her. "Why do you ask?". Olivia got up and grabbed each of them a beer. "I interview him today and kind of beat him to a pulp when he called me Starshine. He kept saying how good I felt and I punched him". Bella set the beer down and ran down the hall, leaving Olivia alone and confused.

There wasn't anything left in her stomach to come up, which felt much worse than normal puking. Olivia stood behind her and held her hair as she dry heaved into the toilet. She completely embarrassed yet comforted at the same time. When she was done, Liv handed her a Dixie cup of water. "Here, go ahead and rinse sweetie". Bella felt even weaker than she did earlier. She couldn't even get herself to stand. Olivia practically pulled her up and led her back down the hall to her room. "Lay down, you're sick". Bella protested, but almost fell when Olivia let go of her arm. "I appreciate your concern, but this happens all the time". Shit, She didn't mean to say that. "This happens a lot? Be honest".

"It's been happening on and off for the last month. Some days I'm find, and some days are like today, terrible". Olivia took out her cell and dialed her doctor's number. "Hi this is Olivia Benson, I have a new patient that needs an appointment ASAP. Sounds great, thank you" she hung up the phone. "I'm taking you tomorrow at ten. We need to get you checked out". Bella groaned; she hadn't been to the doctor's office in years. "Let me get you some medicine". Liv came back with a little cup full of a red liquid that Bella assumed was medicine, a water bottle, and some saltines. "I actually don't have anything for the stomach, but I have NyQuil. Sleep helps everything. Here's some water and crackers too. I don't want you to get dehydrated". Bella winced as she took her medicine. It was horrible tasting. She followed it down with a swig of water and a few nibbles of a cracker. "Thank you. I haven't had anyone take care of me since…" Liv knew what she was saying, and she couldn't help but be jealous. Serena never took care of her if she got sick. She would tell her to suck it up. "At least you have memories like that". Bella cocked her head to the side, intrigued by the comment. "Tell me about her Liv, our mom". Olivia honestly didn't know what to tell her. "Why don't we wait until you're feeling a little better? I don't want you to not remember what I tell you because of the medicine. I promise we'll talk about her soon". Bella didn't want to push, but she knew that they would have to talk about her eventually. "If you insist".

Elliot used his key and entered Olivia's apartment. He had always felt more at home there than he did at his apartment. He found Olivia curled up on the couch, looking more upset than earlier. "Are you ready to talk yet, cause I'm ready to listen". He wrapped his arms around her and let her snuggle into his embrace. "I feel horrible El. I don't know if I should tell her the truth about our parents… because I'm not even sure what the truth is anymore". The tears from earlier finally streaked down her cheeks as Elliot, her rock, held her. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"My mom was an abusive drunk. She never acted like a mother towards me. She obviously knew that I was born with a twin, so why did she only keep me? She kept that a secret from me for my whole life. How do I know that anything else she said was true? How do I know that my father was actually a rapist and just some one night stand she was embarrassed about El? What if my life has been a lie?" She was sobbing now and all he could do was whisper gentle words in her ear. "I'm so sorry Liv, I wish I knew what to say". She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't be El, you have done so much for me. I don't know how I'd get through this without you". He cupped her cheek and brushed away the few remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. "Olivia, I will always be here for you because I care about you very much. You are much more to me than a partner or a best friend. I couldn't imagine not being there for you". She was completely silent for a minute, which he found unnerving. He was about to apologize for his sudden outburst of feelings when she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Her hands wound around his neck in a desperate attempt to bring him closer to her. It was passionate and comforting. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers. "Elliot, I care about you very much, too. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You make everything better and I feel so safe with you". She kissed him again and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. "Liv, I'm not sure you're in the right emotional state of mind to-"

"Relax, I just want to cuddle tonight. We need to take this slow".

The next morning, Olivia and Bella sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Isabella was having a difficult time filling out all of the forms. She couldn't remember a lot of her medical history. Once they were in an examination room, Bella could feel the anxiety rising in her chest. She had always hated the doctor's. "Blood pressure and pulse are normal, however you are a little underweight. You might need to put on a few more pounds". The nurse was polite enough, but still she felt uncomfortable. "You okay?" she heard Olivia ask. Words were failing her at the moment, so she simply nodded.

"Good morning ladies. Olivia I see you found yourself a twin! My name's Dr. Taylor, a pleasure to meet you". Bella shook the hand that was offered to her and hoped that he wouldn't notice that she was shaking. "What seems to be the problem?". Olivia watched her expectantly. "I uh… I have been suffering from some on and off vomiting spells for about a month". The doctor took some notes on his clipboard as she examined her. "What's the date of your last period?" Bella blushed. She had no clue, but it had been a little bit. "I want to say about a month and a half ago. I don't know the exact date". He nodded and wrote some more. "I need you to give a urine sample and I will have the results in half an hour".

The girls sat in relative silence as they waited. When Dr. Taylor returned, Bella felt like she could jump out of her skin. "Don't worry, everything checked out. There's nothing seriously wrong with you". Olivia felt a wave of relief rush over her. "What do you mean nothing seriously wrong?". The doctor smiled brightly as he said, "I mean that morning sickness is completely normal since you're pregnant".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I just lost my grandfather the other day and it's been hard since we were really close. Anyway, I'm jumping ahead a little bit and I hope you like it! Please Review! Love ya'll! Xoxo- Lexi Kay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my creativity**

**One Month Later**

Bella and Olivia walked down the hall to their apartment. They had just gone grocery shopping and they were both starving. Bella groaned as she started to feel another wave of nausea. "I'm already so over this whole morning sickness thing". Olivia handed her a few saltines and took the shopping bags out of her hands. "I've got this. Go lay down for a bit, you and the baby need some rest". Olivia had been full of smiles lately. Everything was going great for once.

Bella had decided to keep the baby after going to her first doctor's appointment. Then Olivia had decided that she was going to introduce Bella to the gang at work, who welcomed her into the family with open arms. Cragen even gave Bella a job as his secretary; she mostly just made copies and faxed things to other stations. Finally, Elliot had taken Olivia on a total of six dates in the last month. They were closer than ever and extremely happy.

She looked over at the clock; she only had an hour and a half until she had to be at Elliot's place. They were going to have a movie night and cuddle on the couch. It was the perfect evening for them. She went to Bella's room to check on her. The poor thing had been experiencing horrible morning sickness. The doctor's only concern was that she hadn't been gaining any weight.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Liv asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her sister's hair. "Yea, my stomach calmed down quite a bit". They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Bella broke it. "You still haven't told me about our parents". Liv sighed and she knew that she had to. She had managed to hold her off for a month and now she had to just suck it up and tell her. "Well, our mom was a beautiful woman. She was friendly and kind. She loved literature and kids. The only problem was that she was… raped. Or so she told me anyway. When I was growing up, she developed a drinking problem. She would be wasted every single night. She would abuse me… She had so much anger built up inside that she used me as a human punching bag. Then would she would get sick and pass out, I still took care of her. She was all I had. She died a few years ago because she was drunk and fell down a flight of steps". Tears were streaking down her cheeks and Bella embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry Liv. I see why you tried to avoid this conversation". Olivia wiped away the tears with the back of her hand before continuing. "As for our dad… well he raped our mom. I never got to know him. However, we do have a brother named Simon, but he's in a mental ward right now for holding an officer at gunpoint".

Bella held on to her sister, the poor thing had gone through so much. How could their family be so messed up? "I know that was hard for you, but thank you for telling me. Why don't we get you ready for that hot date of yours?". Olivia raised her brows at her. "What do you mean hot date? We're going to be watching movies until we fall asleep". Bella's jaw dropped. "You're telling me that you two haven't had sex?". Olivia blushed and looked away. "Well… no we haven't". Bella gasped, "You two have known each other for ten years, have been best friends that whole time, and have been dating for a month; why haven't you done it?". Olivia was bright red and couldn't get a word out. When she finally gained control over her mouth, she still had no clue what to say. "I-I uh I just don't know if we're ready for that step".

Bella quickly stood and pulled Olivia down the hall to her bedroom. "Can I at least pick out your outfit?". Olivia sighed and gave her the go ahead. Why did Bella have to be such a girl? She had to admit that she admired that about Bella. Her cooking skills amazed her and the clothes she picked out were adorable. She had picked out a pair of skinny jeans with rips along the leg paired with a navy blue ruffled top. Then Bella even found brown knee-high boots in the back of her closet. "I love it Bell, thank you". Once she was dressed, Bella did Olivia's hair in a nice French braid. "You look beautiful! Stay right there, I need a picture!".

Elliot had brought every single pillow her owned out into the living room. He laid them out in front of the couch to make them a nice comfy area to lie. Then he strategically placed candles around the room. He had bought a bottle of her favorite wine earlier in the day. He practically ran to answer the door when he heard her knock. "Welcome my lady". She laughed when he bowed before her. "El this is beautiful! You didn't have to go to so much trouble for me". He gave her a short sweet kiss, "I'd do anything for you sweet heart".

They cuddled up on the pillows while a movie played. Neither of them was really interested in it though. Elliot's hand was rubbing her back in little circles, which felt almost too good to her. "If you lie down, I'll give you a massage". She was more than happy to accept the offer. She quickly got rid of her boots and laid down on her stomach.

His hands made his way to her shoulders as he worked out the knots. Olivia bit her lip, desperately trying to hold in her pleasure filled moans. His hands slowly slid down her back until they stopped in the middle of her back. The way his hands squeezed and rubbed her skin drove her crazy. "Mhmm" she moaned. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. She quickly turned so that she was lying on her back and grabbed his face in her hands, bringing his lips to her own. "Thank you El, I needed that after the day I've had". He smiled when she rubbed her nose against his.

"What happened today that got you all tense?" He was running his hands up and down her arms. "I told Bella about our parents…" he could see the hurt in her eyes as she recalled the details of her childhood. "El, what bothers me is that I'm having a hard time believing that my mom was raped".

He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. "I mean, she betrayed every ounce of trust I had for her, which wasn't even much to begin with. If she wasn't raped that means that most of my life has been hell for no reason. I wish I had a way to find out". He held her close to him and kissed her head. "I really wish that I could help you. But I do want you to know that no matter what, you will always be the Olivia Benson that has the kindest heart, best personality, and most beautiful soul. None of this changes who you are Liv".

**AN: Story is not done! Much more to come! Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I finally got around to writing this (I rewrote it twice because my computer crashed). I hope everyone had a nice weekend and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Love ya'll Xoxo-Lexi Kay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Olivia awoke with the light of the morning sun hitting her face. She yawned and stretched slightly, but her arm hit what felt like a solid wall. She turned towards the barrier and her jaw dropped. It was Elliot. She down at herself and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She was naked with only a flimsy sheet covering her. Elliot's arm was snuggly holding on to her waist. Shit. She carefully lifted the sheet and gasped. _Yup…that is one naked Elliot Stabler. Shit! I can't believe we slept together already was going to make him wait!_ The details from the night before came into her mind like a flood. She blushed at the memory of the thing she had said, and the things she had done. She had wanted him and she got him. He had been the perfect mixture of gentle and daring.

She allowed one of her fingers to trace his jaw. She knew every little line and furrow on his face better than she knew the back of her hand. She drew back when his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful". His sleepy voice was enough to make her feel a rush of warmth in her center. She thought that she just might die when he kissed her deeply. She felt everyone ounce of her self-control draining as his hands grasped her hips and pulled her to him. She eagerly straddled him and lost herself in the pleasure that was Elliot.

**2 Hours later**

Bella sat at her desk, trying to sort her way through the massive amount of papers. She loved having a real job, but hers was a stressful one. After seeing how organized she was, Cragen had asked her to reorganize all of the files and his paperwork. She was getting a bonus for it, but it was still stressful. She looked over her shoulder to see that Olivia and Elliot hadn't arrived yet, which meant they would be in pretty good moods when they did. Cragen on the other hand…

Munch walked in with a bunch of cups and muffins from a local coffee shop. He smiled as he set down hers. "Oh John thank you but I can't-" he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "It's decaf caramel vanilla with extra cream, just the way you and the little peanut like it". She thanked him and took a long sip. If only she could have caffeine, she needed it. She groaned when Fin came and set down another stack of papers on her desk. "Sorry baby girl". Even though she hated all the paper work, she loved the people she worked with. Munch would always make sure that she was smiling. Fin always made sure that she wasn't way too loaded. Elliot would explain everything that was going on when he could. Olivia would try to protect her from the nasty details or anything that would make her upset. She would bake treats and bring them in twice a week, and she loved how much everyone appreciated it. Cragen was like the dad that ran the show and made sure none of his kids got hurt. They were truly a family. "Guys we got a vic on Chelsey. I'll have Liv and El meet us at the hospital".

**5 Hours later**

Olivia dragged herself into her apartment to see Bella waiting on the couch for her. "Hey Liv, you look like crap". Olivia glared at her sister as she made her way to the kitchen, "I can already tell that this will be the case that will kill me". Bella made her way into the kitchen and fixed up a plate of baked mac n cheese for Olivia. "I'm sorry Liv. I know the job is stressful". They sat at the table and tried to get away from the topic of work. "When's your next appointment?". Bella was still pretty early on, so they were only once a month. "Two weeks". Their conversation was short and somewhat awkward. Bella didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help it. "How'd your night with Elliot go?". Olivia wanted to smack the knowing smiling right off of her sister's face, but she was too busy trying to distract from the fact that she was blushing. "Olivia Benson, you slept with him didn't you?!". Olivia smiled brightly and admitted that they had done it. "I need details!". Olivia laughed at Bella's excitement. "Like what?"

"Who started it?"

"I did"

"Was it romantic?"

"Very"

"Was it good?"

"The best"

"Stop with the short answers!"

Both girls were laughing when there was a knock on the door. "I've got it!" Bella screamed as she raced to the door. Olivia chased her, "Don't you dare". She was too late. Bella answered the door to reveal Elliot standing there with a dozen roses. "Olivia, it's the man you slept with last night!" she practically sang.

Elliot walked in and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "She's having way too much fun with this" he whispered to Olivia. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Remember, she's an ex hooker. Sex was her life". Bella stood behind them with her hands on her hips. "I am right here… and you two need to learn how to whisper!".

He chose to ignore the remark. "I thought you girls might need to relax a bit after seeing the vic today". Olivia sighed and bit her lip "I didn't tell her yet El".

"Again, I am right here! Tell me what?". Olivia reached out and held her sister's hand. "The victim was mom's best friend up until mom died. She told me something that might help us to figure some of this mess out". She felt Bella squeeze her hand tightly. "Tell me Liv".


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry, my sister's wedding is coming up and things have been hectic. That and I did the majority of the planning for my grandfather's funeral. Anyway, I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I hated the original. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. I would absolutely love it if you kept it up! Let me know what you think! Love ya'll Xoxo – Lexi Kay**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? Nah. Do I want to? Duh**

"Are you sure you want to know?" Olivia asked. Bella nodded and waited for her to get on with it. "Maybe we should all settle down and have a nice dinner and then-"Bella groaned and cut her off, "Liv, stop it. I can handle whatever it is". Elliot could tell that Olivia was stalling, but Bella wouldn't have it. "Can we at least take a seat on the couch?" Olivia offered as politely as possible. "Olivia stop treating me like I'm this fragile little thing that can't handle this! I am not a child, so stop treating me like one! If you don't tell me right now, I'll down there and find out myself". Bella hadn't meant to snap. She immediately regrets it, but seeing Olivia's face only made it worse. There was anger and hurt in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to treat you like a child when I took you in, bought you clothes, took you to the doctors, or got you a job! You'd still be on the streets if it weren't for me! I treat you like a child because you can't handle being an adult like the rest of society!". Bella felt the sting of Olivia's words and of tears forming, but she wouldn't let them fall. She was NOT a child.

Elliot knew this day would come, the day when they would fight. They were sisters, so it was inevitable. What he didn't expect was what happened next. Bella slapped Liv right across the face, hard. She reached for the door knob, but Olivia pulled her back. This caused Bella to lose her balance and fall, hitting her head on the end table. It all happened so fast that there was nothing either of them could have done to stop it. Blood started to gush from her head. Olivia was cradling her sister in her arms and trying not to cry. Elliot carefully lifted Bella in his arms and grabbed his keys. "We need to get to the hospital".

Bella had come to twice, but she had gone back out within minutes. The doctor said that she had lost a decent amount of blood, but she would be okay. She would just be a little dizzy for a day or two. He had stitched up her wound and gave her something for the pain. He even checked on the baby even though he felt it wasn't necessary. The baby's growth was right on track with no problems. He had told Elliot that he was going to keep her overnight, just to be safe.

Olivia wouldn't stop blaming herself, even if she didn't say it, Elliot knew. She did that with every victim too. It was unhealthy, but it was Olivia's way of dealing with things. He took her down to the gift shop where she bought flowers and candy. But that didn't make Olivia feel any less guilty. Once Bella was settled in her room, they were allowed to see her.

They watched as she slept with an almost peaceful expression on her face. "El… this is all my fault. If I had just told her… what if I had hurt the baby?" her voice was so resigned that Elliot felt guilty too. "Liv, this is hard on both of you. You were just trying to look out for her". Apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Was I El? Was I looking out for her? Or was I looking out for me?" she questioned. He noticed Bella stir out of the corner of his eye. "Come with me". He led Olivia to the cafeteria and handed her a cup of coffee. "Now explain".

"El, I pushed off telling her about out mom for a month. I didn't want to tell her about my childhood… because I didn't want to relive it". She buried her face in her hands in attempt to get away from it all. "Olivia, it's completely normal to stay away from the things that hurt you. But right now you are Bella's only source of information and her only family. She needs you". Her face was still in her hands, but he could see the slight shake of her shoulders as she began to cry. He tried to console her, but she pushed him away. "El, please just let me be". He was hurt, but he understood her need for space. "I'll go wait for Bella to wake up. I'll text you when she does". He gave Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Elliot watched as Bella woke up and saw the confusion on her face. "What happened?". The throbbing in her head made her feel like throwing up. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed, counting the stitches. There weren't very many thankfully. "What's the last thing you remember?".

"I yelled at Liv for treating me like a child and then I- Oh Elliot please tell me I didn't!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you did. Pretty hard too". He noticed the blush on her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was too awkward feeling for Elliot's liking. "El, do you think Liv would be better off if I left?". Her voice was weak and broken. Before he could answer, Olivia walked in the room.

"I thought you said that you'd text me when she woke up?". Again Elliot shrugged. He really wasn't being that helpful in this situation. Olivia sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm so sorry. You have to know that I would never hurt you on purpose". Bella nodded. "Look Liv, you are probably beating yourself up over this and I don't want that. I hit you on purpose and I am nowhere near as remorseful. Now will you just tell me what the lady said?". Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?".

"Liv please let's not go through this again".

Olivia sighed and tried to calm herself down. "The woman is named Laura. She was one of mom's drinking buddies after the rape, but they had always been good friends. Anyway, when she saw me she was going on and on about how much I look like mom. She said that she felt bad for me after I told her that I wasn't married. She said it must suck to have to burry your sister and then your mom".

Bella hadn't reacted at all, and that scared Olivia. "Bella, did you hear me". She slowly nodded her head and drew in a shaky breath. "So you're telling me that this woman was told that I died?".

Olivia could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Yes… apparently mom had told everyone that she had twins, but the second one was still born".


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: MY SISTER JUST HAD A BABY! I have been over there seeing my beautiful niece every day for the last week! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but the little one's arrival distracted me. Not much happens in this one, but I needed it to set up for the next one. I hope you review *hint hint* and enjoy! Next update will be Thursday! Love ya'll Xoxo **

**One Month Later**

"No! I said no!" she cried. "Get away! Help! Help me!" her voice was getting louder and louder, but it was no use. "Fin, help me!" she choked out through her sobs. The man had her at gun point. She couldn't do anything about him moving closer and closer to her mouth. "No!".

She jolted when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Liv! Olivia, sweet heart, wake up. It was just a dream. I'm here and he's not going to hurt you. Elliot held her as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

The last month had been hell for the three of them. Bella had been released the morning after their little "incident". She chose to try and forget everything Olivia had told her. If she acted like she was okay, everything would be okay. Or so she thought. She had become moodier and moodier due to her raging hormones. If anyone uttered the word mother around her, she would spiral into a deep depression and cry.

Olivia hadn't been sleeping much. Every night she would have a nightmare about Sealview. She had been completely fine for months, but in a few days it would be a year since her close call. Some nights were worse than others. One night she woke up clutching her stomach, reliving the pain from one of his blows. Another night she refused to even go near her mattress. Elliot had to camp out on the couch with her so she would be able to get a little sleep. Some days she wouldn't eat. The lack of sleep caused her to feel miserable.

Elliot had been both of their rocks. When Isabella was in one of her moods, he would bring her back by telling her stories of his kids or his childhood. She always loved to learn more about him and Olivia. He had even told her about the time when her threw Olivia a surprise birthday party at her apartment. She was so surprised that when he jumped out from behind the door, she punched him. She broke his nose.

Olivia would call him throughout the night when she suffered from the memories of Sealview. They had become so frequent that he just slept there now. He would hold her when she needed to feel safe and comfort her when she was scared. If she wanted to talk, he was there. If she wanted to just stare at the ceiling, he would be right next to her.

The problem was that Olivia started to lose weight. Not just a pound here and there, but ten pounds within a few weeks. She wasn't eating as often as she should; and when she did, she couldn't keep it down. Elliot had tried to talk her into therapy, a way to reduce her stress level, but she refused. Things hadn't been getting better.

He rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay Livvie. I won't let anyone hurt you". She nodded and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry El. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'm wide awake now, and I don't want both of us to be tired". She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and tried to settle down. "Why don't I grab us a snack? Then I'll go back to bed". She rolled her eyes at his offer. He always put himself second. "I couldn't eat now. My tummy is going crazy". He sighed and wrapped his arms around her slim frame, letting her feel his warmth. "Fine, but you're eating in the morning". He soon fell asleep. After a while, she succumbed to her need for sleep and joined him in a semi peaceful slumber.

Bella never liked to keep secrets. _Secrets don't make friends_, a saying her mom used to say. However, some were necessary. Olivia had enough on her plate as it was, she didn't need to deal with Bella's "project".

She watched as groups of people made their way down the busy sidewalks of Manhattan as she sat on a bench in the park. They had agreed to meet where no one would see them. Her eyes zeroed in on a tall, tough looking man as he approached her.

"Do you have what I asked you to get?" she tried to ask in an intimidating tone, even though her pregnancy belly took away every ounce of badass she had.

He sat down next to her and handed her a box. "This was hard to get. You owe me big". She chuckled and opened the box to peek in. It was filled with papers and tapes. "I really appreciate this Fin. I couldn't ask Liv to deal with this now. She's too much of a mess as it is". Fin shrugged before helping her to stand. "As long as Cragen doesn't find out that I took these, we're good. If he does find out, you're going down with me. Now, I believe you owe me lunch Benson".

Maybe she wasn't as over it as she had previously thought. So what if she had asked Fin to grab every piece of information he could on her mother's rape case? That didn't mean she was obsessing over it. So what if she spent hours and hours of her free time reading over her mother's account of events? That didn't mean that she was desperate for answers.

She refused to listen to the tapes. Bella knew that hearing her mother's voice for the first time would break her. She wouldn't be able to hold on to the anger the neglect caused in her heart. She didn't know how Olivia could be so calm about the situation.

Bella couldn't stop herself from being jealous. Why was she the one that was "dead"? What made Olivia so special? She tried to rid herself of these thoughts, but they always came back.

She read Joe Hollister's file one more time. He didn't have any priors. Why would he just rape one woman? If there was one thing Bella had learned at SVU, it was that rapists never stop at one victim. This story wasn't adding up, and she was going to figure out why.


	12. Chapter 12

**This week is moving by so fast that I almost forgot that it was Thursday. This chapter is longer than the other ones, and I plan for the rest to be longish. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I realize that I forgot this the last time, but no way in hell did I manage to get the rights to this show for one chapter. Meaning that I do not now, nor have I ever owned this stuff.**

Fin sat down across from Bella as they read over their menus. They had agreed to do lunch together pretty much daily since Munch was picky and Liv was with Elliot most days. Fin liked spending time with Bella; she was like a little sister to him. However, the more time they spent together, the more nervous he became. He had put his ass on the line for her, but now he wasn't sure that he had made the right decision. She was becoming obsessive. She had read every single document at least ten times; asking for more as soon as she finished. Fin knew that this was a desperate attempt to seek closure, but it was unhealthy. Her eyes kept flashing to the file that she had brought with her. He thought that she would kill him when he suggested that she leave it in the car. It was her mother's medical records from the night of her rape. From the way she was burying herself in the case, he could tell that she wasn't going down without a fight. The makeup covered bags under her eyes gave away that she wasn't sleeping much. She jumped when his hand brushed over hers.

"Easy there… just take a deep breath and relax" he whispered, scared that if he isn't careful, she'll leave. She did as she was told, only feeling a little less shaken. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about? It might make you feel better" he offered. They sat in silence as she pondered her choices. "I don't know if I…" her voice dropped out. He could tell by the way she was clenching and unclenching her jaw that she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. "Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?". They locked stares and her eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" she knew exactly what he said, but she was giving him a chance to save his ass. "I think you should consider it; you seem to have a lot of stuff to work through and all that stress isn't good for the baby. Maybe it'll help you to feel better about the whole 'mom issue'".

"You know _nothing_ about what's going on in my life, or in my head. And if you did, you would know that no god damned shrink is going to be any help to me" she seethed. "Now, why don't we drop this lovely topic and just enjoy our lunch?" and just like that, her usual friendly manner resurfaced.

Bella had left early that afternoon, complaining that she was having too much stomach trouble. Once she had left, Fin was on a mission. He had to get Elliot alone. He knew that Olivia and Elliot knew what had driven Bella so crazy, but there was no way he was going to talk to Liv about it; she was having enough of her own issues. Fin practically ran down the hall to catch up with Elliot when he saw him head to the locker room. "Hey Stabler! Can we talk for a minute?" he forced out. "Um yea, what's going on?". "That's what I was going to ask you". Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "With what?". "Bella, with Bella". Elliot still had no clue what to say. "Well what's wrong with her?" he carefully questioned. Fin narrowed his eyes, unable to tell if Elliot was being serious or not. "Are you saying that you haven't noticed anything different?".

"She has been spending a lot of time alone lately. Most days she'll come home, grab a snack, and go to bed. I figured she was just cranky because of the pregnancy hormones. Kathy barely even looked at me when she was carrying the twins" Elliot chuckled, but it died down when he realized that Fin was staring at him. "She needs some help, El. I can't tell you why exactly, I promised not to, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her. Can you just keep an eye on her?". Elliot nodded and sighed. "I feel terrible… all my attention has been on Liv because of" "Sealview" Fin filled in. Elliot ran his hands over his face, he was dealing with a lot too. "I don't know how I'm going to be there for both of them, my kids, and work. I'll make it work, but it won't be easy". Fin put a hand on his coworker's shoulder "I'm here. If there's anything either of them need, you tell me".

On the way to Liv's apartment, Elliot picked up a pizza. Bella hadn't been cooking much lately, which he figured was because of the fact that Liv barely ate, but it was probably yet another sign that she was stressed too. He already knew what the night would consist of: forcing her to eat, an hour or two of tv, a few kisses during the commercials, and cuddling until she fell into an uneasy sleep. Just when he is ready to call it a night, she'll wake up screaming. Another nightmare. He almost felt guilty because he never knew how to fix this for her. Sure he could tell her that she was safe and that everything was alright, but that's only a temporary relief. How do you tell someone that has spent their life locking up bad guys that she's safe? He knew that none of that really mattered to her right now. All that mattered was the fact that he loved her and would do anything to make her happy.

Elliot struggled to find the right key for a moment before opening the door. The apartment was dark except for the strip of light coming from the inch between Liv's door and the floor. He rid himself of the pizza, his coat, shoes, and badge and gun before knocking on her bedroom door. "Come in" he heard her call. He was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Olivia was sprawled out on the bed, wearing only navy blue bra and panties. Her hair was still damp from the shower and fanned out on the pillow. He couldn't help but to stare as her tight stomach moved up and down with each breath she took. It had been a while since he had gotten to see her like this, so exposed in her natural beauty. "Liv, you are the most gorgeous creature that has walked the earth". She blushed at his words and pulled the sheet around her body to cover herself up a bit. She was never usually shy about her body, but right now she couldn't handle being so bare. "I-I was um too lazy to finishing dressing after my shower".

"Where's Bella?" he asked, trying to distract himself. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her, but he knew that when she was ready to have sex again, she would tell him. "She told me that she was going to go shopping for some stuff for the baby. I'm so proud that she has some money of her own now". She closed her eyes and pretended that she couldn't feel the heat of his gaze. "She left a little over an hour ago. Apparently she's feeling better". She felt the bed dip next to her and his lips press on her cheek. "Why don't you get dressed while I set the table? I got us a pizza, extra cheese. Don't try that not hungry crap, you need to eat".

"Are you implying that I can't eat in my underwear?" she chided as she sat up. "Not if it's pizza that you want to eat" he replied with a sexy smirk on his face, leaving her speechless for a moment.

Bella felt tears stream down her face as she approached a small cemetery in Philly. She had accepted the fact that she was going to have to answer some serious questions later, but that didn't matter. She needed this. She maneuvered herself carefully to crouch down next to the rather large stone. She hadn't been there since the burial. The stone was slightly weathered, a reminder of just how much time had passed. "Hey Lisa…mom. I-I'm not really supposed to be here. I've been in Manhattan for quite some time now… I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this". The tears were coming faster, making talking much harder. "I wanted to come sooner… but it um, it hurt too much". She took a moment to compose herself. A moment turned out to be more like twenty minutes of just sitting there, watching the grass surrounding the stone struggle to stand on the breezy December day.

"You were always so good at solving problems. God how I wish you were here to help me, trust me when I say that I need help". She ran her fingers over the engraved letters: L-I-S-A M-I-L-L-E-R. "You know what I remember? I remember my thirteenth birthday. We got into a really bad fight. I don't remember exactly why it happened; but I remember saying that you weren't my mom because you didn't give birth to me…and you said that I would always be your daughter. Even if I didn't want to be". The crisp chill in the air cut through her coat as she sat there. She knew that she had been gone too long already, but she wasn't ready to leave yet. "I never should have taken that for granted… I miss you so much, mom. Even if not by blood, I will always be your daughter".

The street lights gave the only light. It was late, really late. Her muscles screamed as she pulled herself up to a standing position. She still had to catch a cab home. She felt the phone that Cragen had given her a few days ago vibrate in her pocket. Checking it, she realized that she had six missed calls from Olivia and two from Elliot, along with nine text messages.

_From:Liv_

_Hey, we got pizza! I saved a few pieces for ya!_

_From:Liv_

_How long do you plan on staying out? We have work in the morning young lady! _

_From:Liv_

_Did Cragen give you more work? I'll kill him if he did. You shouldn't be doing as much as you do anyway._

_From:Liv_

_Bella, you've been gone a while, everything okay?_

_From:Liv _

_Do you need to talk? I'm here and you know that!_

_From:Liv_

_Where the hell are you?_

_From:Liv_

_Answer me!_

_From:Liv_

_I need to know that you're safe!_

_From:Liv_

_If you don't answer me within the hour, I'm getting the gang up and starting a search party. Don't test me_

The last one made Bella roll her eyes.

_To:Liv_

_Please relax, I'm safe and alive. I'll in late tonight, so don't wait up, okay? I'll explain _


End file.
